Right This Wrong
by CruorUmbra
Summary: What if the last episode… ‘Chosen’ turned out a bit differently? Buffy gets a second chance, problem is...will she use it wisely? Spuffy......
1. The end is near

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _The end is near_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What is the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya_

**Chapter 1**

Buffy and the Gang stood there, holding their ground as the Turok-Han army advances towards them.

"Willow..." Buffy said under her breath as she watched them advancing towards her and the rest

* * *

Willow was sitting on the floor in the Principal's office with a semi-circle of white candles lit in front of her. There were other candles in the room as well. Kennedy sat across from Willow, watching her. 

"They should be in place. OK, magic time. You ready to, heh heh, kill me?" Willow joked as she sat back with her hands on her knees

"Starting to be." Kennedy said under her breath. A forced smile flashed across her features but didn't reach her cold eyes

"Good. Fun. Great. Brace yourself." Willow said and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Will. Make it happen." Kennedy whispered with a devilish grin, which Willow didn't see.

Willow performed a spell that she was given while holding onto the scythe laid out in front of her. Kennedy walked around and stood behind Willow's back as she spoke the final words and suddenly overcame with power. Kennedy reached into her pocket and pulled out a little bag with some sort of powder in it. She whispered four words in Latin, which Willow didn't hear, as she was too overwhelmed. Willow looked up at the scythe, which started to glow with a bright white light. She reached out to touch the scythe but as soon as she did the light turned black.

"Oh...my...Goddess...it worked" Willow said almost breathlessly. The fact that the light changed colour didn't raise a concern in her mind.

/Flashback/

"So here's the part where you make a choice: What if you could have that power...now? In every generation, one slayer is born... because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This woman (points to Willow) is more powerful than all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power... ...should be our power" Buffy addressed a room full of potentials and her friends

/End flashback/

* * *

Potentials closed their eyes and breathed in with a start. 

"Ready?" Faith asked.

"These guys are dust." VI replied with confidence

The Turok-Han army rushes Buffy's gang. Buffy fought them off with kicks and punches. The other potentials now had super strength as well. VI jumped and kicked a Turok-Han down. Rona punched a Turok-Han in the face, knocking it down. Faith fought one off with series of kicks...

* * *

Kennedy smirked at her newfound power. She looked around, but stopped when she saw Willow. 

"You're a slayer now. Get this to Buffy" Willow said as she handed the scythe to Kennedy, who took it and studied it quickly.

"Thanks witch…. for everything" Kennedy said coldly with an evil smile as she swinged the scythe before Willow could protest or stop her. She wiped the fresh blood off of the blade with Willows shirt before leaving.

Kennedy slowly walked into the Hell mouth and watched Buffy fight off the Turok-Han, who were starting to out number Buffy's gang. Faith and Spike and the others were still fighting them as well. Kennedy ran down into the Hell mouth gripping the scythe tightly. She kneeled down and cast a spell. She looked pleased as she watched the scythe glowing again only this time it was dark blue colour.

"The end is near Buffy" Kennedy called out. Buffy heard Kennedy's voice but didn't know what she meant by those words. She gasped as she watched the potentials fall dead from the Turok-Han's attack. The only people that were still standing were her, Faith and Spike. She didn't dare think of Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya…. and so many others as she already knew what probably happened.

The girls were no longer slayers, they were potentials once again. Almost helpless before the army of the Turok-Han. Her thoughts were interrupted as a sharp blade plunged through her abdomen and a strong foot pushed her body off of the sword making her fall to the ground. She slowly managed to get on her knees, desperately trying to gather all the strength she had left…

She glanced up and saw how the vamps backed off as Kennedy started walking towards Faith who was badly wounded, but still standing on her feet.

Buffy watched Kennedy, she had a very bad feeling in her gut…but then again it could have been the stab wound. She carefully got on her knees and seconds later she was on her feet again. She tried really hard to keep her balance. Her left hand was on her stomach wound trying to stop the bleeding by applying small pressure, but it was hopeless the blood was just pouring out…Kennedy was right. The end was near.

"The First didn't need Caleb. It needed someone stronger than that to take over. This is your last minute…any last words?" Kennedy asked with a smirk.

"Go to He…" Faith yelled back but didn't get to finish as Kennedy's scythe connected with Faith's neck.

"Buffy" She heard Spike's voice filled with concern and worry. Buffy's head span around and everything seemed to move in slow motion. He ran towards her, his eyes focused on something over her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kennedy raising the scythe. Next thing she knew someone pushed her over…. or maybe span her around she wasn't sure…she wasn't sure of anything until she opened her eyes only to see a pained look in his crystal blue eyes. She looked down and saw the little steel triangle poking out of his chest.

Unlike her he knew damn well what was happening. He saw the chock, anger, pain and love…all those emotions swept through her beautiful features.

"We lost, they're all dead" Buffy whispered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know, luv," Spike whispered back. He brushed her hair to the side. His eyes started watering as well. They both knew that it was over…for all of them. But none of that mattered to him anymore, nothing mattered except for spending those last moments that they had left by her side.

"I love you" Buffy whispered.

"I love you too" He replied and kissed her softly on the lips. She held on to his duster not willing to let go…ever. Never in her life…all those years of slaying did she feel this helpless. For all she knew all those that she loved were dead…. or dying. She felt his cold hand brush her soft hair aside.

"Oww…. that's so sweet…. too bad he has to die now" Kennedy said sarcastically as she took a swing with the scythe.

Buffy felt her body shake, her knees going week giving up from underneath her. Her hand that was desperately pulling his duster was now full of dust. Buffy's sobs got louder and louder. She didn't care if she died now… There was nothing and no one to live for. There was nothing left. But deep inside she prayed that maybe there was another way…. that it doesn't have to end like that. But who was she fooling? She slowly raised her red, puffy eyes and looked up at Kennedy.

"I'm sooo sorry for your loss" Kennedy said with fake sincerity and then her face split into an ugly grin.

Buffy knew what was coming next, she looked down to Faith's headless body the look in her eyes was the look of true warrior who fought till the end…sadly it wasn't enough. Her eyes dropped to a small pile of dust, she took a deep breath, which would probably be the last one she ever takes….

* * *

A/N Pliz hit that little purple looking button and tell me what you think. 


	2. As it should be

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _As it should be_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What is the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya_

_**A/N Please read**_

I don't know how about you but I hated "Seeing Red" so lets just pretend that the bathroom incident never happened. Spike just left because he was fed up with being treated like shit…. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW!

**Chapter 2**

Buffy's eyes were still cast down. She let out a sigh.

'Oh what the hell…died twice before…third time lucky' Her mind joked, making her smile slightly. If it really was the end, then she wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore, she'd be at peace, back with her mother and so many others now. She was ready…Buffy looked back up to see what was coming to her but instead of that she saw that the entire room was frozen as if they were statues.

Buffy was completely speechless, she jumped on her feet forgetting about her wound and circled Kennedy who has lowered the scythe which in no doubt would've split her in two equals.

"Don't touch them" Came a female voice behind her. Buffy turned around and saw a brunette surrounded by other two women.

"What's going on?" She asked, instantly alert

"Sorry we're late…we were sent here by Elders, they mentioned that you might need help." Another brunette said

"A bit late for that. They're all dead" she commented dryly and looked at the bodies that less than twenty minutes ago had the power of the Slayer, that were full of life and confidence.

"What happened here?" Another woman asked as she walked towards Buffy and helped her up.

"War. Who are you people?"

"I'm Phoebe. And these are my sisters Piper and Paige. We're the Charmed ones…" The woman began, but was interrupted by Piper.

"We're good witches, we're here to help you"

"Can you bring them back?" Buffy asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"No" Paige replied sadly.

"But we can bring _you_ back" Piper said and walked towards her.

"Here, the Elders told us to give this to you" Piper said as she pulled out a ring out of her pocket. The ring was no other than the Gem of Amara.

"How?" Buffy asked as she studied the ring in her hand.

"We can bring you back in time, so you can stop this. It wasn't meant to happen like this" Phoebe said.

"What about the consequences of the future being changed?" Buffy asked

"Apparently there's nothing left to change" Paige replied coldly.

"The Elders didn't see something like this coming. They thought that you and others had it under control. They never knew that the power could be converted into something evil…"

"Yeah, well it has. So now the whole world is doomed" she barked, stunned at the cruelty of her tone.

"Yes, but we can change that…_You_ can change that. You will still have the memory of what happened, so you'll know what to do"

"Ok" Buffy whispered.

"Oh and, by the way. That necklace would'vekilled him in the end. His soul would be the price to pay for the Hell mouth to be closed. Just thought you might want to know before you give it to him again" Paige said and stepped back joining her sisters who pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Ready?" Phoebe asked.

"Thanks…" Buffy said and nodded her head.

"Here we go" Piper whispered before the three of them said the words in unison.

Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within her mind  
Send her back to where she'll find  
What she wishes in place and time

As the words were said golden orbs surrounded Buffy's body, and in a flash she was gone.

* * *

She kept her eyes shut. So many thoughts and memories flashed in her mind, she wasn't sure which one the spell would pick.

"Is this a joke?" She heard harsh male voice.

"You don't wanna mess with us." She heard her little sister's voice. "

"And …you're not just dealing with, uh, two little girls." Another voice that belonged to Giles

"You're dealing with all of us." Another one…. Tears escaped her closed eyes. Never before did she feel this happy. She was given another chance, not only to save the world but also to save them from the future mistakes. . She was so glad that they were all alive and well. She knew she's do everything in her power to keep it that way

"'Cept me." As she heard those words her eyes snapped open. The last time she heard his voice, was before he was a pile of dust. Tears streamed down her face now.

"Spike" She whispered his name. She slowly turned around to face him forgetting that there was some argument that they were in the middle of.

"What's wrong?" was all he managed to say as he looked at her. She saw the look in his eyes in was concern, almost the same look just before he moved her out of Kennedy's way.

Not caring what anyone else would think she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Good Lord Buffy. What on earth do you thing you're doing?" Giles asked. This has been such a long day for him, first Tara's family showing up, then her casting a spell that nearly got them all killed and now the spell backfired and made Buffy kiss the evil fiend…not a very pleasant sight for him as he saw…or rather heard it all before.

He took his glasses off cleaning them with frustration. He heard something crack.

"Bloody hell" He cursed under his breath in a very Spike-like manner as he removed his handkerchief from his crushed glasses.

She pulled away only to see the look of hurt and confusion on his beautiful features.

"Alright you people can just pack up and leave, because she's not going anywhere and you are not gonna force her. She belongs with us." Buffy said as she walked towards the older man glaring at him

"This is insane. You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs. _We_ ... are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who will protect and care about her. We're her family. She's better off with us" Buffy said and put her hand on her hip. She knew that it was true but the flashes of Tara's body at the morgue challenged her brain if it was really so. Now Buffy knew that she would stop that from happening and she'll also stop Xander leaving Anya at the alter.

"Well. I hope you'll all be happy hanging out with a disgusting demon." Tara's cousin spat out.

"I've heard enough" Buffy announced as she walked towards Beth and grabbed her by her hair.

"If there actually is a disgusting demon in the family that would be you, prissy little bitch" Buffy said through gritted teeth as she pushed her out the door with her Slayer strength.

"Leave or I will throw you out as well"

"Dad. You… you gonna let 'em just... Tara, if you don't get in that car, I swear by god I will beat you down." Her brother Donny yelled.

Buffy could see that it wasn't just a threat. He probably beat her up before, she came to that conclusion as she saw Tara flinch at the harshness of his tone.

"If you don't leave now. I promise, you won't have much to leave with" Buffy said her voice low, calm and cold. She was pretty close to losing it, and everyone in the room except those three knew that a pissed off slayer is bad news.

"Tara. For eighteen years your family has taken care of you and supported you. If you want to turn your back…" Her father began but was interrupted by his daughter.

"Dad ... just go." Tara whispered, but everyone heard her.

Tara's father and brother shot her a final glare before slamming the door of the Magic Box.

"Now we have to fix Buffy" Xander said as he saw Buffy's gaze on Spike.

"No, Right now we need to celebrate Tara's birthday" Willow said with a smile.

* * *

Bronze… 

The Scooby gang sat in a group as Tara opened her presents. The lot of them were talking and laughing if felt so good for things to be back to normal. Buffy was leaning against a pole, watching the action with a smile. They really were her family. But there was something missing…or rather someone. She stood there in the shadows watching them from distance. She remembered how Spike once told her that she belonged with him in the dark…maybe he was right. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late." Riley said and leaned in to kiss her but Buffy turned her face in the last second so his lips connected with her cheek.

"Buffy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…. everything is as it should be" She said as she walked past him and out the door. Leaving Riley disappointed and confused.

* * *

A/N...tell me what you think...by hitting that button. Oh and umm there might be some Riley bashing...i'n not sure yet but personally he kinda pisses me off...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Into the light

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _Into the light_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What is the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya_

_**A/N Please read**_

I don't know how about you but I hated "Seeing Red" so lets just pretend that the bathroom incident never happened. Spike just left because he was fed up with being treated like shit…. So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please REVIEW!

**Chapter 3**

It was almost sunrise by the time she reached her destination. She walked through the graveyard passing rows of headstones. She knew she'd have some explaining to do to all of them, especially Riley. But right now none of it mattered to her as she stood out side a crypt…Spike's crypt. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later it flew open.

* * *

"Well well well…since when do you knock Slayer?" He asked with a grin and Buffy just stared at him. She hated when he called her Slayer. 

Just then she realised that he was waiting for some form of explanation or an answer… she missed the old Spike, the one that didn't need explaining the one that just understood her…or well tried to anyway.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly and Spike stepped aside letting her in.

"So…what brings you here?" He tried to sound as casual as he could but ever since those dreams he couldn't get her out of his mind… And that incident at the Magic Box…. Spike just didn't know how to take that.

'It's a spell' he told himself so many times, but he really wanted to believe it was more than that.

"I uhh just wanted to talk to you…. I missed you" Buffy whispered hoping that he wouldn't hear the last part but he did.

"You mean you miss beating me up and then chaining me up in your watcher's bath tub?" He said with a low chuckle. But Buffy's reaction completely stunned him. Her eyes started watering and her face turned red.

She felt her cheeks burn no it wasn't from those memories after she was brought back to life…well maybe those too, but she was ashamed of how she treated him.

A memory flashed of her beating him up in the ally near the police station when he was trying to stop her from making a mistake. And another when he told her he loved her… she yelled at him and was so damn close to beating him up…again. And those two hurtful words that she told him…. 'Beneath you'…. she hurt him so many times, but he still tried to help even if it was in his evil twisted ways. He kept his promises better than anyone else did…all this because he loved her. But all she did was use him over and over and over again until he had enough and left only to return with a soul.

Maybe she didn't deserve him…. Her weakness caused him pain. She was weak compared to him. No, not physically…emotionally. She called him a thing incapable of any feelings so many times, when in reality she was the thing that was unable to admit her love, until it was too late…

Her thoughts brought her to tears…she has been blind for so long. But now she had the chance to correct it all…. to right the future wrongs.

"Slayer, will you bloody say something?" He asked, his voice sounded annoyed, but she knew better. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. And as she did all the annoyance and perhaps anger was gone.

"I uh…I don't know where to start" Buffy finally spoke. He didn't ask questions he didn't push he just stood there silently waiting for her to go on…when she was ready to do so.

"I'm sorry…for everything…. For hurting you…"

"Alright… it's not everyday that you hear a Slayer apologizing to you…. and I'm not complaining…but why are you apologizing?" He was confused now.

"Do you have any feelings for me?" The Slayer asked bluntly as she watched Spike. He looked like he was caught red handed. Slight surprise and shock followed by silence and his eyes studying the floor told her everything she needed to know.

"You once told me that I belonged with you… in the dark." She started. She saw Spike's eyebrow rise as if silently questioning her.

"You were wrong" Just as he thought he had a tiny chance…a possibility…. hell who was he kidding it was the Slayer. A stubborn girl who saw the world in black and white colours. He knew she'd never understand the whole love thing. For all she cared he was a thing unable to have any feelings apart from hate and anger.

She slowly got up from the chair but before she did she put an envelope on the small coffee table.

"You were wrong Spike," She repeated again. Spike let out a sigh…she was enjoying this, repeating the same sentence over again as if to see if he'd get a different reaction.

"You belong with me…. in the light" She whispered in his ear and then pressed her tender lips against his and with that she was gone…. into the light.

He just stood there not sure of anything anymore. A few minutes after standing like a statuehe walked to the table and picked up the envelope that Buffy left for him. He opened it and saw the ultimate gift that the Slayer could give him…the Gem of Amara.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay another chapter...sorry took me a while to update..something wrong with my broadband..oh well it's working now.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story...by REVIEWING!**


	4. Confessions of a drunk Slayer

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _Confessions of a drunk Slayer_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What is the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya_

_**A/N Please read**_

Hi everybody! Thank you soooooooooo much for your reviews!

Basically i thought i'd write a chapter that will bring Dawn and Buffy closer as sisters...so here's the chapter...Please let me know what you think...

**Chapter 4**

Buffy headed straight home. She was still questioning her decision about the small gift that she's given to Spike. After all he was unpredictable…and all she could do pray that she'd made the right choice.

She walked inside the house, it felt so strange…so different. Truth is she missed having Tara and Willow leaving under the same room…and Faith and the potentials… and Spike….

"Stop it" Buffy told herself. She almost found it amusing how her thoughts always drifted off to the evil fiend.

"Morning" Dawn mumbled as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Riley is still upset about you leaving him all alone" she said as she scanned the fridge for food.

"Well…I don't think me and Riley will work out…"

"Hey I'm not the one you should be telling this to…besides I don't really care" The teenager said and walked out of the kitchen with an apple.

"Dawn…how can y…. Ohh…" Buffy began but realised that her and Dawn weren't getting on so well back then…. and it was partly her fault. But she knew she'd make it right again.

"Hey Dawn…it's Saturday…got any plans for tonight?" Buffy asked as she make her way to the lounge and sat down on one of the recliners.

"Umm… I might sleep over at Janice's but I don't know yet…and since when do you care?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"Well I was just thinking…. you know it's not like you're a baby anymore…so you know a bit of make up…one of my tops and those new boots that I got … we could get you into one of them college parties…." Buffy spoke slowly and watched her sister's face change from disbelief to excitement and then suspicion.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Alright fine…you can stay home if you…." Buffy said and got up off the lounge.

"No no no…. I mean…. I'd love to come with you" Dawn said and grabbed Buffy's arm as on attempt to stop her from leaving the room.

"Ok… I got some things to take care of, but I'll be back before six. And umm we'll get ready then. Oh and please don't tell mum, coz we're both dead…slayer or not. She'd kill me for taking you"

"Don't worry. She'll never know!"

* * *

"So how long do we have before you turn back to that annoying overprotective sister?" Dawn asked as her and Buffy were walking to the dorm where the party was.

"Umm well how does never sound? But you know I'll still be looking out for you…" Buffy said and looked at her sister who was smiling.

Buffy looked at her sister and noted that she did a great job, because Dawn looked about eighteen. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a black halter neck top. Her feet were in black stilettos, she could hardly walk in a straight line in them…. but Dawn refused to give up.

Buffy herself was wearing black pants that perfectly fitted her petite figure. Her dark blue low cut top made her eyes look blue rather then emerald.

The two sisters walked inside and within seconds they were surrounded by guys who officered them drinks so many times that Buffy lost count.

"Dawn, just remember two drink maximum…and no smoking." Buffy warned but Dawn was too busy watching some guy across the room.

Buffy smiled at her sister. Her mind was wondering about all those times that she tried to 'protect' her from the world, when in fact she was shielding her from having a life. She didn't remember Dawn ever having friends over or sleeping over. Dawn was fifteen turning sixteen. Buffy remembered how she was when she was that age. It was mainly endless parties, shopping and all those guys trying to get a date with the most popular girl in school. She met Angel when she was sixteen, that's like six months older than Dawn is now.

Buffy never realised how much she tried to keep Dawn out of the real world, where people make mistakes, where they get hurt both physically and emotionally…. Not until now… She never considered for a moment why Dawn sneaked out and got herself into trouble, that and including the stealing phase. The girl needed attention…. no she demanded attention. But Buffy was always too busy saving the damn world that she forgot about the people that meant the world to her.

"Dawnie why don't you go and introduce yourself?" Buffy said with a smile.

"No. I mean…. he's much older than me…I don't think mum would approve…" Dawn said nervously not taking her eyes off the guy.

"You're worried that he's older…Hey I'm the one that dated a 250 year old ex-psycho killer." Buffy said softly.

"Go on…." She added and gave her sister's shoulder a light push. Dawn didn't hesitate after that. Buffy watched her sister talk to the guy who in fact didn't take his eyes off Dawn as well.

"Hey Buffy" She heard and turned around to see Riley.

"Hey" She replied rather coldly.

"I was just wondering what I did wrong. I'm sorry that I was late…. but I don't understand why you left"

"Look Riley…I don't know how to say this…" Buffy said calmly trying really hard to sound convincing and emotional. But truth is she knew how to say this and why.

"I don't think I can keep doing this…. I just…"Buffy said she lifted her eyes and looked into his. She saw all those raw emotions surfacing. Her mind was going back to that day that he left her and then came back with his wife only to destroy the little shred of happiness that she had…. Spike. Seeing Riley happy with his wife made her want that too…. a family a normal life. But who was she kidding she'd never be normal. At least now she had the balls to admit that to herself.

"You need a break…ok I umm understand" Riley said softly. Buffy knew if she told him that it's over he might do something stupid…. so maybe the gradual separation approach was the best option in their case.

"Yes… I just need time to figure thing out."

"I'll see you later Riley" Buffy added and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Well this totally sucks!" Dawn complained as she and her sister left the party along with everybody else for a reason that wasn't explained to anyone.

"Well it's only 10.30. We can still go to Bronze" Buffy said and her sister's smile told her everything.

"Alright Bronze here we come!" Buffy said with a laugh as the sisters linked arms and walked out of the hall.

* * *

"That's it Buffy that's your last drink" The teenager warned her sister after the seventh drink.

"Dawn, I got an idea…why don't you go and dance. That guy has been watching you for like….ages." Buffy mumbled and pointed to some random guy trying to get Dawn to leave her alone.

"Alright, but promiss me…no more whiskey shots" Dawn said and as she got a nod from her sister she left.

"You should know me better than that Dawn" Buffy said and ordered another drink.

She sat there watching the colours slowly blend in. She didn't notice Spike walk in and sit next to her.

"Buffy…" He started but decided to talk about that later when she'd actually listen and remember what he was saying.

Buffy stared at him for a few minutes and then let her head rest on his shoulder. Spike didn't know what to do. He could just sit there and pretend it was normal or he could move away. Personally he was quite comfortable with her head on his shoulder. Feeling her so close to him, yet so far.

"You know I miss that time that I came to your crypt and we got blind drunk then we hit the demon world and you won five pretty kittens…" Buffy mumbled into his shoulder.

"Wait how do you know about the kittens. …and that never happened…." Spike said, his voice sounded very confused and surprised at the same time.

"Sure it did. And then you carried me home while I pucked my guts out" Buffy said with a light laugh.

"Alright, slayer. You had too many drinks, and when you humans have too many of those you start making things up" Spike said. He slightly lifted her head and asked the bartender for a glass of water.

"Hey, I'm not making this up!" Buffy cried out. She was hurt that he basically called her a liar.

"It did happen. After that Hellgod killed me. And then came back. And...and…Willow went out of control with magic. And uhh after mom died. You were there for me…the only one I could talk to…and abuse and. …well…have sex with" Buffy said bluntly.

All those events were coming out in no particular order, as they were the only things that came to her mind. The alcohol was clouding her mind, stopping her from thinking straight. As telling Spike everything was soo not the plan.

"Ok now I know that you're crazy….you sound even crazier than Dru"

"Drusilla…you said you would stake her…. you tied both of us up… Can I have another drink?" Buffy said just before her vision went completely black.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Nightmares

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _Nightmares_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What is the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya

* * *

_

A/N. Thank you for all your reviews im glad that you like the story! Unlike someone lke Sara...i don't know why you would even bother reviewing when you ain't got anything nice or useful to say.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Slayer, can you please shut that pretty mouth of yours for at least a minute" Spike said in frustration as he carried drunk Buffy in his arms, while she kept saying some crazy things in his ear.

"I told you we should've called a taxi" Dawn said and gave Spike that 'I told you so' look

"Well, that's a bloody good idea, if you want everyone to know about the vampires and other sodding nonsense she has mentioned in the last fifteen minutes."

"It's not nonsense, it's true… and then Riley came back with his wife…. and he saw you and me…and…. and…I love that thing that you do with your tongue" Buffy said and raised her head to look at Spike.

"Ok I am sooo telling mum that you hit on another vamp" Dawn exclaimed after the long stare between Spike and Buffy.

"You're the one that has a crush on my boyfriend!" Buffy said heatedly, emerald eyes blazing.

"I so don't have a crush on your boyfriend. I mean…what do you see in him anyway?" Dawn said simply, changing the subject.

"I see a lot of things, Big things!" Buffy informed her.

"Eww…I don't want to hear about that!" The teenager said and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well he doesn't call himself the _Big Bad_ for nothing…" Buffy added, stressing the words. Just as she said it Spike stoped dead in his tracks.

"Slayer you're not talking about what I think you're talking about…are you?" Spike asked.

"Spike shut up. We're talking about you, not to you" Buffy hissed quietly.

"Buffy, but Riley is your boyfriend" Dawn said, a puzzled frown marring her features.

It took Buffy a while to process the words but when she finally did she burst out laughing.

"Oh, please, that bloody pathetic excurse of a boyfriend! Ha… I must've lost my mind when I hooked up with him. Thank God he left!" Buffy said with another loud laugh, but Spike couldn't help but notice that little word that he always used.

"Buffy, he's still here in Sunnydale" Dawn 'reminded' her sister.

"Oh don't worry, he'll sod off soon" Buffy said matter of facty.

"That's it Buffy. What's with the stealing of my vocabulary?" Spike questioned her.

"That happens when you're around for four years and living under _my_ roof" Buffy said and pocked him in the shoulder, getting her point across.

"Slayer what year is this?" Spike asked quietly so that only Buffy could hear him.

"2003, why?" Buffy whispered back with a grin as if it was a game.

"Wonderful…. just wonderful" Spike said and let out a long sigh.

* * *

"I'll put her in bed, go get some sleep" Spike said softly to Dawn.

"Just be quiet, if mum wakes up we're dead…or dust in your case" Dawn said and retreated into her bedroom.

Spike carefully opened the door of Buffy's room. He felt her arms wrap even tighter around his neck and her lips brushing against his neck. He glanced around the room, he couldn't help but notice Capitan Cardboard's shirt on the floor.

He walked to her bed and carefully laid her down. He didn't want to pull her arms of off his neck, he didn't want to let go of her warm body, but he knew that he had to.

"We lost…. they're all dead" Buffy whispered and made a quiet noise that sounded like a sob.

"What are you talking about, luv?" Spike asked. He slowly reached his hand out, and brushed her hair aside. He saw tears streaming down her face as her small hand covered his.

"I love you," She whispered. Spike looked slightly shocked. But then he came back to his senses. She was probably dreaming of the great poof.

"I love you too" He said softly. He knew that she wouldn't remember any of it, and in a way it might be a good thing. He ran his index finger across her lips. He withdrew his hand back and was about to get up, but stopped as he listened to Buffy's heartbeat. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard as if it was going to jump out of her chest any second now, her rapid breathing and now loud sobs told him that there was something wrong.

"Don't ever leave me," She whispered in between sobs. Her hands were clutching his own, as if she was desperately holding on to her life.

"Nooo" He scream pierced the room as she bolted upright on the bed, cold sweat running down from her forehead and flowing into the wet tracks that her hot tears left on her face.

"It was just a dream" He said and slowly got of the bed.

"Don't let it happen again," She whispered as fresh tears threatened to fall.

"Don't let what happen?" He asked.

"Please don't die" Buffy said her eyes pleading him. Spike stood in the middle of the room still trying to figure out what she has said.

"I can't lose you, not again. I don't want to live without you" Buffy said as she got of the bed and pulled him into a hug. Her head buried in his neck as her tears ran down her face and continued running down Spike's neck.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE!


	6. Fool for love pt1

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _Fool for love_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What is the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya_

**Chapter 6**

"Buffy what are you talking about?" Spike asked and took a step back. He hated having her so close to him, but knowing that he'd never have her. She would never allow him to love her, to be there for her like she let Angel.

"I umm…sorry… I just had a bad dream" She stuttered as she watched him pull away.

"Did you dream that Peaches was dust?" He asked quietly, wondering how she'd take the question. Instead of the usual 'none of your business' to close the question she just stared at him for a moment and then spoke again.

"What does Angel have to do with this?" She asked him, not completely understanding what let him to that conclusion.

Spike was lost in his thoughts… 'so if it wasn't the great poof that she dreamed about…then maybe…nah there's also the Capitan cardboard.' He reminded himself.

"Spike what is it?" She questioned with concern

"Nothing Slayer, I better get going." He said as he turned around and was about to walk out of the room.

"Don't you walk away from me William" Buffy declared her tone changing from a concerned one to an angry one.

"Why do you care?" He asked her, his back still facing her. He was slightly shocked that she called him by his human name.

"Because I just do, and I know you do too"

"That's where you're wrong Slayer I don't give a rats ass" Hesnapped back. Anyone would have thought that he was slipping back into his psycho mood, but she knew him better than that.

She walked up to him and roughly pulled on his shoulder making him face her. She saw his crystal blue eyes slowly starting to melt. His face showing nothing more than sadness, anger and pain.

She hated seeing him like that, after all she made him this lovesick puppy. She hated seeing him hurt like that. It hurt her too, because she knew that if it wasn't for the future knowledge this would only be the start of his pain and misery.

"Slayer why are you doing this to me?" He asked quietly, his eyes cast down, unable to look at her.

"Because I love you," She said simply. He brought his eyes up to look at her.

He knew her quite well now, but for her to be that cruel to him…that was new. She said exactly what he wanted to hear, yet it didn't make much difference. He knew that what she said was impossible, after all, a couple of days ago she almost killed him while trying to save her precious soldier boy.

"Very funny Slayer" He stated coldly and walked out of the room ignoring the words that she called out after him.

Buffy watched him leave. And there she thought that she'd say those three words and they will live happily ever after. If only it was that easy.

She never thought that he'd react like that. Maybe it was too late, maybe everything was meant to happen like it did before.

"No" She protested out loud. There's no way that she'd put him through all that misery again. She still remembered after all those years how Parker used her, yet it was only one night, but it scared her, she had a slight idea how much it hurt to want someone that feels nothing toward you. Only now she considered how Spike must've felt…all those nights that she spent with him, treating him like a thing with no feelings, using him like that.

She slowly lay down on the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Dawnstirredin her bed, slowly opening her eyes. She lay still for a few minutes studying the ceiling, but then she heardfaint sobs. She got out of the bed and followed the sound, which led to Buffy's room. 

She stood there for a few moments thinking what she should do. Part of her wanted to shrug it off and go back to her bed, but the other part wanted to be there for Buffy. So she slowly opened the door to her room and cautiously walked inside.

For the first time she saw her sister like that. Her arms hugging her legs closer to her chest as she cried on the floor. Her whole body was shaking like a dry leaf.

"Buffy" Dawn called out gently as she sat down next to her. But Buffy just ignored her.

"Buffy, what happened?" Dawn asked and gently shook her body.

"Spi…Spike he just…." She said in between sobs.

"Shh it's ok" Dawn said softly as she pulled a blanked and a pillow of off Buffy's bed. She knew it would be useless to try and put her back in bed so she put the pillow under Buffy's head and kissed her forehead before getting up.

Dawn was angry, she never saw Buffy like this, except the whole Angel saga.She walked to Buffy's bedside table and took out a few things before walking out of the room.

* * *

Walking on the dark, empty streets of Sunnydale she cautiously glanced around. Taking a large solid cross out of her pocket she put it around her neck. She continued walking for another ten minutes a stake in her right hand and a water gun filled with holy water in her left until she reached her destination. She slowly entered the graveyard. Her eyes scanning the area for any movement, but the only thing that was moving was the large tree on her left, the branches of which were moved from left to right by strong winds. 

She was scared, but she still kept walking past the tombstones. The croaking of the crows didn't help either. It was like a scene from a horror movie. Yet she stubbornly kept walking towards a certain crypt, which was on the other side of the graveyard.

Dawn felt her heart beating in her chest like a hammer. She tightened her grip on the stake bringing it closer to her just incase. Her eyes examining if the coast ahead was clear, but then she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She felt her heart stop for a split second, blood running cold in her limbs. She was standing motionless for a split second before fighting back for her life.

**

* * *

****A/N**

OK before you start hating me...i just want to say this...I don't want it to be easy for Buffy especially after all that she put him through. So umm dont worry this will resolve very soon.

But let me know what you think... before you close this window


	7. Fool for love pt2

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _Fool for love pt2_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What is the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!**

**Chapter 7**

Dawn felt the adrenalin rushing through her veins. The quick power boost gave her enough confidence to face her fear. With a swift move she kicked her attacker and started furiously trying to stab him with the stake, she didn't stop until she knew that she got him.

"Sorry luv, but you missed the heart," Spike said with a smirk as he pulled out the stake. Only now Dawn realised who it was, she was still shaken up.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here? You know the Slayer will have a fit if she finds out" He stated simply.

"How? Why…no blood" Dawn mumbled as she pointed to the 'wound' out of which Spike pulled the stake few seconds ago.

"Gem of Amara…. but that is beside the point. What the hell are you doing here? You got a death wish, Nibblet?" Right then she remembered why she came there.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" she said angrily.

"Nothing!" He said throwing his hands up in defence from the water gun that Dawn was aiming.

"Well I don't believe you. After you left I found her on the floor crying and shaking like she was having a seizure. So pardon me for not believing you!" She almost yelled, but started calming down as she watched Spike's face.

The slayer crying… 'Maybe she meant what she said?" he thought for a brief second, but then he dismissed that thought.

"You are coming with me!" The teenager commanded through gritted teeth as she grabbed him by the side of his duster and started dragging him towards the gates of the cemetery.

Spike was about to protest, but then decided not to. The demon inside laughed at him. A hundred thirty year old scourge of Europe, a Master vampire, The Slayer of Slayers was dragged by the slayer's fifteen year old sister, God…that's what she has reduces him to.

* * *

The two of them slowly opened the door to Buffy's room. Buffy was still in exactly the same spot, she was still crying, but by the looks of it, she has calmed down a bit. 

"Slayer?" As soon as she heard his voice her head shot up.

Spike's eyes studied the broken slayer. Her hair was even messier then before, Her eyes puffy and red well…the whole face was red. Yet in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman. Every time he looked into her eyes he got lost in those emerald orbs, but now the pain that he saw in them dulled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly as he walked towards her and lifted her off the floor and on the bed. The girl in his arms was no longer Slayer, she wasn't that tough, angry and snappy chick. She was a fragile little girl.

"You don't love me," She said simply, he saw a wave of pain coming over her beautiful features. She turned on her right side, her back facing him, unwilling to look at him, as her eyes were already too sore for more tears.

Spike didn't know what to say, so he just sat there silently. He heard the door closing, the teenager walked out giving them some privacy.

"You can't love me." He said after the long pause, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Why not?" Buffy snapped as she quickly turned around and sat up on the bed finally forcing her eyes to look into his. There…. he finally saw that fire, the anger and fury that kept the Slayer in her going.

"Because you're a vampire? Because you're a thing? Because you're a killer? Because you don't have a soul?" She yelled at him.

"Well that pretty much sums it up," He agreed easily.

"I know you, I know that there's a man beneath the big bad persona…" She stated hopelessly.

Maybe it wasn't meant to be. After all he probably still had Drusilla in the back of his mind. A woman or rather a vampire that he loved for over a century…that just doesn't go away, he'd always love her. And that thing that they had in the past…or well the possible future was probably a fling or a phase that he was going through.

'No he did love me, he got a soul for me, he died for me' Her mind argued back.

"Slayer what kind of game are you playing. Two days ago you would have staked me for all I know. Then you kiss me at the Watcher's shop. Then you give me the gem of Amara and start crying there and now this. Tell me the truth Buffy." He said, a puzzled frown marring his features, but his eyes pleading her to explain.

"You died…everyone died, I watched her kill so many, she killed Faith right in front of me…I felt your body crumble to dust… I…" She spoke slowly her eyes were closed as fresh tears ran down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and then slowly wiped the tears away. She felt his strong arms going around her fragile frame, pulling her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as she quietly continued weeping, while his right hand was lightly patting her back, a comforting gesture he was never really good at, yet she appreciated it so much, just like she did last time, years ago when all she needed was to cry it all out.

'Oh God' It only hit her than. The night when he was comforting her, was when her mother… She was about to hop off the bed and get her mum into the car when she remembered that the tumour wasn't the cause of her death. She did make a mental note to ask for blood thinners or something like that from the doctor.

She sighed, this whole changing the past gig wasn't as easy as she thought. She already wrote down the main events that would need changing, but the one that she was most worried about was Glory. After being put through it all before, she knew she couldn't jump again and leave all those that she loved behind, and who knew maybe Willow wouldn't resurrect her this time…and that only let to one single question, would she take another human's life? Because the only way to defeat Glory is to kill Ben, who is pretty much the innocent in this whole scenario.

Putting her mind to rest, at least for couple of hours, she slid her hands under his duster, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. She moved her hand into the collar of his favourite black shirt and ran it downward, opening several buttons of his shirt. Buffy leaned against him, kissing the soft skin of his neck and slowly moving up to his lips. Her left hand reached out to the bedside table until finally finding the power cord to the small lamp and pulling it out from the socket.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay I finally updated. Took me a while. Please review! 


	8. As you were

_**Right this wrong**_

Title: _As you were_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _What if the last episode… 'Chosen' turned out differently? Read on and see what happens. Spuffy…_

Pairing: _Spike/Buffy; Willow/Tara; Xander/Anya_

**Chapter 8**

Buffy laid in bed with her eyes closed even though she has been awake for quite some time. She was afraid that if she opened her eyes all this would've been just a dream, her mind simply playing cruel games with her bruised and battered heart. So she laid still for what seemed to be eternity until she felt strong arm going around her waist.

Letting out a sigh of relief she turned around and faced him.

"What's wrong pet?" He asked as he heard her sigh.

"Nothing wrong, everything is as it's supposed to be, I just can't believe that I've been given another chance to right all the future wrongs."

"Tell me Buffy, what would the future hold for us if you weren't sent back?" He asked and watched her eyes tearing away from his and gazing at the wall. She really wished that he wouldn't have asked this dreaded question, but she also knew that he deserved to know.

"Nothing good, only pain, pain that was caused by my misery, denial and weakness. And now I have that chance to give you what you and everyone else deserves" Buffy replied and shifted closer to him.

"Fair enough then. So are you going to tell your Scoobies?"

"Not yet I need time, but hopefully I won't have to" She said and sat up on the bed, her back facing him.

"There's just one problem, and I don't know how to deal with it"

"What is it luv?" He asked as he moved closer to her and she leaned against his firm chest and sighed.

"My memory is kinda foggy, but I think I've already mentioned Glory to others before, I'm pretty sure it was just couple of days before Tara's family showed up, anyway…. Glory is a hell god and she'd after my sister, who by the way is not real, she's a mystical energy, a key that could tear down walls between all dimensions and cause chaos."

"You mean that Nibblet could bring hell on earth? That's…swee...horrible, absolutely horrible" His smirk quickly faded as he saw Buffy's head shaking in disapproval.

"Spike you can drop the evil act" Buffy said in an annoyed voice.

"Right…sorry, you were saying…."

"I died to save Dawn, but I don't really feel like doing all that again, because this time Willow might not bring me back, and if she does the balance will be tipped and that's a whole new pile of problems, so fighting Glory is out of question, she's too strong, the only way to defeat her is to kill her human host, who's pretty much an innocent in all this." Buffy blurred out without taking a breath, but seeing the confusion on Spike's face, she simplified.

"The deal is pretty much like Angel's case. While the demon is caged up in a body, it's Angel. But once it's released its Angelus. So a way to defeat Angelus is to kill Angel. Get it?"

"Yeah, when are you going to kill the pounce?"

"I uhh.." Buffy began, but didn't know what to say, what was there to say?

"Luv, there always are casualties in war," He said softly.

"I know, and mind you he's not that innocent, he knew what he was doing when he took Dawn back. I just, I don't think I can, I'm not strong enough to kill," She whispered back.

"You may not be, but if it keeps you and the Nibble alive, I'll do it, if you let me" He said firmly, his blue eyes boring into her hazel ones, her head nodding once in reply.

She got off the bed and reached for the phone dialing the number that she surprisingly still remembered.

"Hello…. Riley. I need your help with something…"

* * *

I know it's EXTREMELLY short, but i just wanted to get that stupid chip out, coz i reallllly don't like Spike being helpless in this story.


End file.
